


Home

by Flynnafly (Pixtta)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixtta/pseuds/Flynnafly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble set after Here Lies the Abyss, inspired by a friend and the song Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The chamber door flew open, papers rustling in the sudden breeze, and Varric held them in place as the Champion sauntered into his room. He looked up from his desk, intending to scold her, but couldn’t help the smile that came to his face instead. She’d been gone a while now, helping the Wardens regroup before returning to Skyhold. 

“Hawke”

“Varric Tethras” Hawke grinned madly, stepping further into the room and kicking the door shut behind her.

Varric reached into a drawer in his desk, withdrawing two glasses and a bottle of something old, the label long since faded. Hawke propped her staff up against the wall and removed the bulk of her armor, then pulled up an extra chair to the desk.

“So, the fade, huh?” Varric poured out the two glasses, the liquid appeared to be brandy.

“Ah, yes. You know, it just gets better and better everytime I’m there. Who knows what will happen next time.” Hawke laughed and pulled one of the glasses towards her.

“How about we try not to have anymore Fade excursions?” He chuckled and glanced over her. She seemed to be in one piece, amazingly.

“You don’t have to tell me twice. It was messed up, Varric… For a moment, I didn’t think I’d be coming back” Hawke confessed.

“Shit, Hawke, as if even the Fade could keep you in one place” Varric took a swig of his drink, “The Inquisitor told me how you volunteered to stay behind. What were you thinking?”

“Someone had to stay behind and distract it, and well, terrible tasks like that generally fall to me.” Hawke sighed, “I’d rather volunteer than be asked.”

Varric stared hard at her, “Don’t be so eager to die, Hawke. The world still needs its Champion.”

Hawke threw her head back and laughed. It took her a minute to recompose herself, “I’m fairly certain Thedas is done with me. No one needs a Champion, they have an Inquisitor.”

Varric was silent for a few moments, seemingly contemplating something. He had a strange look on his face when he spoke again, “Do you remember that day you fell out of my window in the Hanged Man?”

Hawke chuckled again, “I sure do, you came jumping out after me.”

“Well, you fell on the stone, nearly broke your ass, and you were bleeding all over the place, and I rushed you off to Anders. You remember that?” Varric continued.

“Yes, I do.” She responded, confused.

“Well, there’s something I never told you about that night” Varric laughed at her expression, enjoying the build up of his little story.

“What didn’t you tell me?” Hawke stared at him, a twinkle in her eye, and a smile slowly growing on her face.  
“Well, while you were sitting in Darktown smoking a cigarette you were sure was going to be your last,” Varric stood up from his chair, rounding the desk to get to her, ”I was falling in love with you.”

With Hawke sitting down he was just a bit taller than her, and she gladly met him in the middle as he leaned forward to kiss her. After a few moments, he pulled back slightly to stare her in the eye.

“So don’t you dare say no one needs you anymore”


End file.
